


Suspicions

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: Yandere!Papyrus Short Stories [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Concerned Sans, Creepy Papyrus (Undertale), M/M, Overprotective Papyrus (Undertale), Sans is not into this, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), sans is thoroughly creeped out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Sans comes across some...items in Papyrus' room.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yandere!Papyrus Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954093
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertale_lost_hope_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/gifts).



> Just finished writing some good, sweet Papyrus, so of course now it's time to write some creepy yandere Papyrus! :D
> 
> this is written for my soulmate because they love yandere pap <3

Papyrus has always been...odd.

Not that it was a bad thing. He was the best brother Sans could ever ask for! 

He was just a little...strange at times.

Sans found it a bit weird that Papyrus seemed to hover around him constantly. Wherever Sans was, Papyrus was with him. He was kind of like one of those helicopter parents. 

Whenever Sans got hurt, Papyrus would fuss over him, and repeatedly check his HP to make sure he was okay.

Again, it wasn’t a bad thing. Just odd.

And then, Sans noticed the thin, white powder on Papyrus’ gloves one night.

“Oh, I just tried to make some noodles from scratch! They didn’t turn out all that good though, so I had to toss them out.” Papyrus had said.

Sans had the lingering feeling that it wasn’t flour on his gloves.

Then, he found the box.

He had been messing around in Papyrus’ room while he was at Undyne's house. Sans really should’ve left when he noticed a decently sized cardboard box underneath Papyrus’ bed. The wheels of the car lifted the frame up just high enough to hide something under it.

Feeling a little nosy, Sans pulled out the box and opened it.

Boy, he was not ready for what he found. 

First off, there was a fairly large stack of photos of him. Not too incriminating. But then the further down the pile he went, the creepier the photos got. Most of them were of him sleeping, or going about his day, and they were obviously taken without his knowledge.

Secondly, was the small pile of broken pencils. Sans recognized the logo, and the tooth marks. They were all pencils that he’d chewed on too much, and ended up snapping in half. He thought he’d thrown them away...why were they here?

Third, there were a few hand drawn pictures of Sans, mostly of just his head. He was smiling in all of them.

The most concerning item was left for last.

It was a group photo of all of their friends. Sans remembered the night clearly. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Sans had all gone to one of Mettaton's concerts, and they’d taken a photo with the robot.

Everyone had their own copy, Sans included. 

Papyrus’ copy was different.

Everyone's faces were scribbled out with a red marker, except for Sans and Papyrus.

Instead, they were surrounded by a big, red heart.

_Holy fuck._

And of course, at that exact moment, the front door opened, signalling his brother's return. 

“Sans! I’m home!” Called Papyrus from downstairs.

“heya pap!” Sans called back, scrambling to put everything back in its place. He managed to carefully slide the box back underneath the bed when Papyrus walked into his room.

“What are you doing in here brother?” Papyrus questioned.

“it got bonely here without you, i just missed ya is all.” Sans said, easily masking his unease.

“Oh Sans, I was only gone for an hour! If you missed me so much, why didn’t you call?”

_Fuck, think of a lie._

“didn’t wanna bother ya. you don’t go training with undyne all that much anymore, so i figured i should leave you alone.”

“Brother, you could never bother me! You could call me at 4 in the morning, and I probably would answer to tell you to go to bed, but still!” Papyrus scooped Sans up in his arms, and hugged him.

For the first time in his life, Sans hesitated before returning the hug.

Papyrus didn’t seem to notice, thankfully.

Yeah, Sans wasn’t going to deal with what he’d just learned. 

He was going to pretend he’d never seen that.

Sans was good at standing by and doing nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like sans would just completely ignore what he just found out. he doesn't want to believe that his brother is obsessed with him, so life just continues as normal after this, with sans noticing some of paps habits, but not doing anything about it


End file.
